


Lessons in Runes

by eshnunna



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshnunna/pseuds/eshnunna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Lymsleia's aunt offers her lessons in rune magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Runes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



> Suikoukan gift for surskitty. 
> 
> The Falenan royal family is most definitely my favorite group of characters in SV, so I was really happy to get to draw Lym! 
> 
> There are several instances in the game that hint at Lym being able to use runes -- when she threatens to toast Gizel if she gets the sun rune, for example. Her unit in the queen's campaign is, iirc, rune archers. Moreover, the royal women seem to all be capable casters. I felt it would be pretty natural for Lym to also have some knowledge of or desire to gain knowledge of casting magic. And who better to teach her than her remaining aunt?


End file.
